Corn Dog Lovin'
by Mr.Tool
Summary: This little fic is just a Bithday gift to my Brother from anotha' motha! Please read and wish him a happy Birthday..to Jeremy!


**GERFELICITEERD J-Fizzle! Happy Birtday Brotha' from another Motha! Just wanted to wish you the best on this special day. Here's a lil sum' sum for you, hope you like it bro. Also, a shout out to Becca my Betta (and better half *winky face* awww) for proof reading this for me. This is my first and prob not the last of my attempt at a Caremy fic, lets make it catch on!**

**Corn Dog Lovin'**

_**Jeremy's P.O.V**_

"Yup, another great day in paradise" I said to myself while standing in front of the corndog stand, wearing a god awful corndog costume. I should be excited to be here in the U.S visiting my good friend, Ryan, who somehow scraped up enough money out of no where to get me here to spend the whole summer with Him, Becca and Michelle. I'm not exactly sure where he ever got the money, and when I would bring it up he, would respond saying "You don't even want to know." which lead me to come up with the worst conclusions. I told him I would pay him back, but he insisted that I didn't have to. I felt the need to do so anyway though, so I took a part time job at a corndog stand in the middle of the mall to pay him off. I held out the stupid tray of samples, doing my best to keep a fake smile on my face while kids walked past, laughing and pointing at me. Just as I was about to reach my breaking point, I heard a familiar voice head towards me.

"Yo J-fizzle, what be up?' Ryan asked while reaching out to grab a few samples from the tray.

"Hey Ryan, what the hell are you doing here? Don't you have anything better to do?" I asked, slapping his hand away from the tray.

"So nice to see you too. Nah, got kicked out of Victory Secret while with Becca and Michelle because I was groping the mannequins." Ryan said, not the least bit embarrassed.

"Your such a perv Ryan." I said, trying not to laugh at his bad behavior and give him reasons to act out.

"Oh whatever. It's the most action I have gotten in weeks." He said, wiggling his eyebrows at me.

"So you came to bug me now?" I asked a bit annoyed, knowing that he was up to no good.

"What, can't a guy just come over and hang out with his friend who happens to be wearing a corndog costumed and looks ridiculous as hell?" He asked while taking another sample. I reached over and gently slapped his hand away.

"Not when that guy comes over with a purpose to bug the other guy who is just trying to pay his friend for the trip." I said, giving him an all too familiar warning look which meant that he shouldn't mess with me.

"Dude, I told you that your not paying me back and I'm not going to let you. Anyways, aren't you suppose to be doing a song and dance while you hand out samples?" He asked, trying his best to not bust out laughing. He began to walk to the stand and I knew exactly where he was going.

"I would like to speak to a manager please…Your corn dog guy is giving me-" He began to say but stopped when I started singing the Jingle.

"If your feeling blue,

And don't know what to do,

Just try a Corn Dog from Honeydew's"

I sang while giving Ryan an 'I'm going to kill you for this' look, and just like always, he was laughing at how stupid I looked dancing back and forth.

"That gets me every time J-fizzle" Ryan continued to laugh while imitating my bad dancing.

"So glad you find this so entertaining Rydoll…I'm starting to regret ever coming here." I said, not really meaning it, but said it out of frustration. I waited for a smart ass answer from him, but noticed that he was just staring at me as if he had seen a ghost.

"What the hell is wrong?" I asked, taking a step forward and waving my hand in front of his vacant look. "Dude, your starting to freak me out."

"Turn the fuck around." I saw him mouth with the same lost in space look on his face. I looked at him a bit confused, but at the same time stunned that for once, he was lost for words. Before I could even make an attempt to turn around I felt a slight tap on my shoulder, and slowly tuned around, still very concerned about Ryan.

"Hey are you handing out samples?" A very familiar voice asked. For a split second, I couldn't put the face and voice together, considering that the guy was wearing a hoodie and sunglasses but then it hit me.

"Carlos?" I asked in complete disbelief. Of all places I could ever run into him, it had to be in the middle of the mall while dressed like a corn dog. If my face wasn't red before, it sure as hell was now.

"Those are some slick dance moves you got there Corn Dog dude." Kendall chuckled, who was standing next to Carlos.

I could have died of embarrassment right there and then. "How much did you happen to catch?" I asked, closing my eyes tight, feeling like a complete idiot.

"Just the whole little jingle...it was kind of cute actually." Carlos responded. I opened my eyes and noticed him smiling back at me.

"Oh and the dance that went along with it, I am sold. We just had to stop by and buy a corndog." Kendall joked. Of course, Ryan laughed. He had a major crush on Kendall and was trying to play it cool, but I knew that he was as nervous as I was.

"So do you have a name, or do I just call you Corn Dog dude?" Carlos asked.

"I'm…uh, my…my name is..."I stuttered, looking over to Ryan for help.

"He's Jeremy, and FYI he doesn't usually stutter as much." Ryan quickly jumped in.

"Wha-, why would you tell him?" I turned and muttered to Ryan, gently elbowing him in his gut. Carlos chuckled a bit, which I took it as a good sign.

"Well Jeremy, it's really nice to meet you." Carlos tilted his head a bit to hide a slight blush.

Ryan looked over at me and back at Carlos, noticing that we were just staring at each other with big cheesy smiles on our faces.

I happen to catch him pull his phone out of his pocket from the corner of my eye and knew for a fact that it did not ring.

He flipped his phone open and pretended to answer a call "Hello? Oh hey, how are you?" He put his hand over the speaker and looked over at me with a very mischievous smile "Now if you two will excuse me, I gotta take this real quick." Ryan said, nudging over to Kendall to signal him to follow him. Right away I knew what he was up to, and I admired him for trying.

"I'm going to go follow him and make sure he doesn't get lost." Kendall said, trying hard to keep a straight face.

Both Carlos and I waved bye to the two of them, knowing that they will be able to keep each other very entertained.

I overheard Kendall ask Ryan "So do you want to walk around the mall for a bit?"

"Yeah I would love to. We can go anywhere but Victoria Secret. I got myself banned for life from there." Ryan said, putting his phone back in his back pocket and both soon disappeared.

I turned back to face Carlos, who was giving me a questioning stare down, and I knew exactly why without him even having to say anything.

"He's just a friend, more like a brother really. I love him but not in the way you may be thinking, because that would just be wrong and ..."I began to ramble on like an idiot and only stopped when I felt Carlos grab me by my shoulders.

"Jeremy, it's ok I believe you." He said, trying his best to calm me down. Now I've never been turned on by anyone saying my name, but hearing Carlos Pena saying it made me get an instant hard on. Thank goodness it was not visible threw this corn dog costume, because that would have been my worst nightmare come true.

"I...Uh...sample?" I quickly blurted out without even realizing how ridiculous I must have sounded to him, holding out the tray to him. He looked down and smirked before taking a sample and dipping it in the sauce.

"Wow, these are really good." Carlos said with a mouthful of corndog. I couldn't help but think how adorable he looked, even with a bit of sauce dripping down the side of his mouth. Without even thinking, I reached out and wiped the sauce off his mouth with my two fingers

"You kinda got a little sauce.." I began to say, but was completely taken back when Carlos moved his head a bit for my fingers to slip into his mouth. I froze in place when I felt him suck on the very tip of my finger.

"Mmm, tastes good." He winked at me while still sucking on my finger.

"Oh dear god." I whispered to myself as I felt myself go weak in the knees. He let go of my fingers and quickly reached around to wrap his arms around me to keep me from falling.

"I must say, I've never had anyone actually fall head over heels over me, and all while wearing an adorable Corndog costume." Carlos quietly laughed while still holding onto me. I should have backed off him about 10 seconds ago, but held onto him for dear life, wanting to savor every second.

"This is adorable?" I questioned while slowly backing off him.

"Yeah, as a matter of fact, you look good enough to eat." He said, leaning in to whisper the last part in my ear. My heart stopped for a split second 'Oh there go the legs again' I thought as my legs have now turned into Jello.

"Easy Jeremy, we wouldn't want you to fall and hurt yourself" Carlos quickly jumped in and held onto me once again. 'Damn I must look like a damn damsel in distress' I cursed myself while leaning on his body a bit. He must have noticed that I was a bit, make that very, embarrassed by this time and, offered a sweet comforting smile.

"You must really think I'm some sort of fool, I'm sorry." I began to apologize, not able look him in the eye.

"Don't be, there is no reason to apologize. I'm kind of glad to have run into you." He said, gently lifting my chin up to meet his glance.

My heart melted as I stared at those beautiful brown eyes of his. I noticed him inch in and as much I wanted him to kiss me, I froze. He leaned in a bit more to catch my lips with his and pressed them together. As cheesy as it may sound, and probably no one will actually believe me, I felt sparks, saw fireworks in my head, the whole sha-bang. Seconds later, I felt his lips move painfully slow next to mine. I began to move my lips right along with his, matching his every move. I let out a soft moan when I felt his tongue slowly licking my bottom lip, and without him having to go any further, I opened my mouth enough for his to slip me the tongue. 'Who knew French kissing was actually this sexy' I thought to myself, feeling Carlos' tongue feel just about every inch of my mouth. Just as I was getting into it, feeling his tongue practically down my throat, I heard someone clearing their throat right behind me.

"Carlos, I knew you loved Corndogs, but I never actually thought you would be sucking face with one." Kendall joked, causing both Carlos and I to jump back to face him. Of course Ryan, Becca, and Michelle were with him as well.

"Nothing wrong with a little Corn dog lovin', right Jeremy?" Carlos joked, looking over to me and winked. I felt the blood rush to my checks and was now a whole new level of red.

"Wow, did he really just say that?" Ryan asked looking bug eyed at Michelle and Becca.

"Whatever floats his boat.." Michelle said still in the middle of laughing.

"Who knew Carlos was this kinky?" Becca said, joining in with the enjoyment they all seem to be getting out of my embarrassment.

"Whatever, laugh it up you four." Carlos said in a less then amused tone.

"Ok, my bad. We will just go ahead and turn around so you guys can finish this weird fetish of yours, Carlos." Kendall said, trying his best to keep a straight face, signaling everyone to turn around.

"Hey, sorry to embarrass you in front of your friends." Carlos apologized.

"No worries. This has honestly been the best day ever. I'm not going to let them ruin this for me." I said, smiling back at him in an almost dazed look, wondering if this even ever happened.

"Hey, what time do you get off?" Carlos asked, reaching out for my hands.

"In a few hours, why?" I asked, not quit sure why he was asking.

"Do you maybe want to hang out later?" He asked, giving me his adorable puppy eyes.

"Yes" I jumped in, not caring how eager I might have sounded.

"Great, bring the corndog costume." He whispered in my ear to make sure the other four didn't hear him.

**Sooo, whatcha think? Hope you liked it bro :D Love you and hope you have an awesome B-day! **

**P.S. Told Ya I was going to get you back !**


End file.
